


Entertainment

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Candlelight, Day 12, Gen, Short, day 12 candle light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a fellow to do when he's snow in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

There's only so much you can do in a hole in the ground when you cannot leave that hole due to lots of snow. It's on the fourth day of being snowed in that the dwarves began to get restless. Fili & Kili are, of course, the first to start fidgeting and moving about doing nothing but causing a ruckus, but soon every single one of the company are agitated and starting fights for no reason, even fun loving Bofur. Bilbo finally decided he's had enough and fills the sitting room with candles.

At first no one seems to catch whatever Bilbo's up to but then he begins to flap his hands and a butterfly appears across his walls. Soon Fili & Kili join in with little shadow dragons fighting little shadow dwarves. Soon everyone joins in on the fun and the night is spent in laughs and shadow puppets.


End file.
